


The Wheel Of The Year II: Samhain

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Equinox, Communes, Equinox, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Samhain, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Night Of Magic.  Originally posted 9/27/97-1/4/98. This story is a sequel toThe Wheel Of The Year I: Mabon.





	1. Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **This story is the second installment in[THE WHEEL OF THE YEAR](http://archiveofourown.org/series/754335) series.  
> **  
>  Two companion poems, [SAMHAIN: BENNY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124930) and [SAMHAIN: RAY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124678%22).  
> should be read before reading this, as the story begins where those poems  
> left off. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Alliance  
> **  
>  does, more's the pity. 
> 
> **NC-17 for hot, sweaty m/m sex. Season  
> **  
>  3-Free Zone. 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **
> 
>   
>  (c) September 27, 1997  
> 

*Sweat stung Benny's eyes as he gasped, Ray's flesh filling him. His head spun as the circle's chanting grew louder, roaring in his ears as climax came with a shuddering jolt. Leaves were sprinkled down on top of them as the moon glowed. His chest heaved as his seed spilled into the earth, Ray spurting deep and hard and hot within him... 

He collapsed onto the ground, Ray right on top of him. 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny closed his eyes as he registered Ray's breathing in his ear, his body heavy upon him. The revelers of the Samhain circle were still chanting, their robes whispering on the ground. His body trembled as the cool night air caressed it. He felt Ray kiss his ear. 

"My Beautiful Benny." 

The whisper went down to his very soul, and he could smell fresh apples as his senses were heightened. He kept his eyes closed, suddenly a little self-conscious about being naked in front of all these people, but the celebrants seemed utterly unperturbed. 

Ray's arms were banded around his chest, his long leanness wrapped around him. They were still joined, and Benny whimpered softly. 

"What is it, love?" the delicious voice whispered in his ear. 

Tear began to fall down cold-reddened cheeks. Ray must have noticed, and he gently kissed the nape of Benny's neck. 

" _*Feel_ * the magic in the air tonight!" shouted Selena, the Priestess of the coven. Benny opened his eyes and saw her arms stretched out, reaching toward the star-filled sky. Smoke began to obscure some of the brightness, and Benny blinked. 

"We who have witnessed the bounty of Your love are honored, Great Mother," she intoned, blue eyes shining with joy. Murmurs of agreement skittered along the circle. "Honor these two children of Thine, who have freely give of their bounty." Selena bowed her head, her crystal pendant winking in the moonlight. "May we all be granted the grace of such love in our earthly lives and beyond." 

A great, joyous shout went up from the circle, and they began rotating again as they chanted. 

"Rise up, Benny," Ray whispered into his lover's ear. "Slow 'n' easy, that does it." Ray was still inside him, Benny noted with pleasure. Leaves skittered down to the ground as they rose to a kneeling position. He blushed as his manhood became clearly visible. "Be proud, Benny-love." Ray's arms still encircled his chest, and Benny reached up to grasp them, eyes closing as Ray nibbled an ear. Benny's left hand slid down to rest on his own thigh, his heartbeat in perfect sync with Ray's. Ray's left hand slid down his Benny's cock. Benny gasped, his body trembling as Ray merely held him. 

"You're mine, Benny," Ray said. "This may not be Beltane, but we just performed the Great Rite. You don't need two different genders to make love." 

"I _*am*_ yours, Ray," Benny breathed, and he turned his head so that Ray's lips brushed his cheek. 

They were sculpted in gold as the bonfire blazed, and Benny felt his heart swell with pride as all knew that he was Ray's.* 


	2. Ooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceremony, the Commune celebrates Samhain with good food and spooky TV shows!

*Minutes later, someone threw their robes over Benny and Ray, and they reluctantly parted. They joined the circle and clasped hands as Selena began to wind up the ritual. 

"O, Great Goddess, on this night of magic, bless Your children. May Your face shine upon us, and Your children twinkle and shine." 

The moon blazed brilliantly as if in answer, and the last chants drifted upward to touch the orb and its sister stars. 

Benny suddenly felt exhausted, and he was grateful for the robe that covered his body. It was a clear, crisp October night, and the temperature reflected that. Despite his ability to withstand extreme cold, he was shaking. 

_*Probably just an aftermath of everything.*_

The circle was carefully closed and the bonfire extinguished, and the celebrants began to drift back toward the farmhouse, scooping up apples from the offering. Ray picked up two apples and put his arm around Benny's waist, leading him back. 

He offered an apple to his lover, who gratefully took it. Its sweet crunchiness was just what he needed. 

The celebrants laughed and talked, their voices carrying on the wind as the clouds drifted across the moon. The trees seemed to whisper their secrets, and Benny shivered. 

"Cold?" asked Ray in an amused tone. The Man From The North _*cold*_? 

Benny merely grinned, and he felt incredibly happy as he walked towards the farmhouse with his lover's arm wrapped around him. 

  
* * * * * *  


Inside the warm house that smelled of freshly-baked apple pie, the two lovers ascended the stairs and quickly showered, dressing in casual jeans and a turtleneck sweater for Ray and a ski sweater and jeans for Benny. They went downstairs where the other members of Circle Farm were dressed and busy sampling the food that had been laid out. There was pumpkin and apple pies, and warm pumpkin bread. There were various fruits and vegetables that had been specially harvested for this night, and there were cookies in the shapes of ghosts and Witches, which had been set out for the children who had trick-or-treated earlier in the evening. Candy corn and chocolate lollipops had also been popular, and the adult celebrants were just as happy to see the sweets as the children had been. 

Benny suddenly realized that he was _*ravenous_ *. He followed Ray to the table and took more food that he would ever have dreamed of. Ray noticed and his green eyes twinkled. 

Benny felt a little self-conscious in front of the people who'd actually seen him and Ray making love, but no one leered or made snide remarks. In fact, he would have been hard-pressed to believe it had happened at all if Chris had not given him a wink and squeezed his arm. Chris was a free-love advocate, and he'd said if Benny had not been so firmly attached to Ray... 

Selena checked her watch. "Hey, you know what time it is!" 

"The Witching Hour?" Ray guessed, and he received good-natured groans and yelps. 

"No, time for _*The Addams Family*_ Marathon!" 

" _*The Addams Family*_?" Benny asked in a puzzled voice. 

"Yeah, Benny. It's a classic. C'mon!" 

Ray pulled his lover into the living room, where everyone was busy taking seats in front of the television. A bemused Benny sat beside Ray in front of the couch, putting his plate on the coffee table in front of him. He felt further bewilderment when the show came on and everyone started snapping their fingers to the theme song while they sang along, the word 'ooky' having a place in there somewhere. 

"C'mon, Benny. I know you're culturally-deprived, but join in. No one here but us chickens," Ray whispered. 

So Benny joined in, and he discovered that a campy '60s TV show _*could*_ be fun, especially taken in the spirit of the evening. 

Part of the fun was the food and drink and the various comments thrown out at the screen. People quoted certain bits of dialogue verbatim, and a few risque comments were added, especially when Gomez and Morticia started 'speaking French'. 

Benny felt wonderfully content. He was by his cherished mate's side, surrounded by friends that accepted them wholeheartedly, and he was feeling the magic of a very special night. He reached for another witch cookie and Ray beat him to it, offering it to him with wide, luminous eyes. Benny bit into it, chewing slowly... 

A few hours later, Ray caught Benny's eye, and he felt a little thrill of excitement. A few people had already gone upstairs, and now the two lovers left as the Witching Hour approached...* 


	3. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny make love at the Witching Hour.

*Moonlight streamed in through the windows of their bedroom as Benny and Ray entered, Ray watching his lover with avid eyes. He felt nearly overwhelmed at the sight of his lover in that silvery glow, and his heart began to pound painfully. Benny's blue eyes widened slightly, and then as if on cue, he began to undress. 

Ray watched, staying still, pulse quickening as Benny slowly removed his sweater up over his head, exposing the pale chest, and then easily slid down his pants. The Canadian removed his socks and then hesitated briefly at the waistband of his boxers. He began a slow removal, and Ray bit his lip. 

His Benny was now silvered by the light of the moon, standing like some ancient Celtic god. He was perfection itself, and Ray knew that he was blessed. He moved forward and touched his lover's shoulder, gratified at the strength he felt there, and he gently brushed his lips across Benny's. The Mountie sighed and closed his eyes, and Ray brushed up against his penis. Shivering slightly, Benny leaned into his mate, his hand resting on Ray's hip. 

Ray realized that he was a bit overdressed, though the sensation of being fully clothed while Benny was completely naked was exciting. He lightly nipped an ear, then rubbed his cheek aginst Benny's. 

It was highly erotic, Ray thought, this slow dance with the varying states of dress/undress. He wanted to eat Benny up, he was so in love with him. 

The wind blew and the tree branches whispered against the house, Benny melting into Ray's embrace. He seemed perfectly happy to keep things as they were, and Ray slid his hands down the broad, naked back, firmly cupping smooth buttocks. He squeezed lightly, and Benny pushed against him with a little moan. Ray smiled and lightly bit his partner's shoulder, then rubbed the back of his thighs as he ground forward. 

As he rubbed himself against Benny, the friction of the cloth against his lover's unclothed erection made the Mountie groan. He began to tremble as Ray increased his pace, then Ray began to dance him around the room. He whispered sweet nothings into Benny's ear, still keeping him highly aroused. Benny opened his mouth to plead but Ray quickly covered it with his own, his tongue demanding silence. Benny obeyed, then Ray stopped the movement and slid to his knees, Benny's penis dancing its own dance in front of his face. With a supremely satisfied smile, Ray took Benny whole. 

The Mountie gasped, bucking his hips as he grasped Ray's shoulder, and he moaned and cried as Ray sucked him into ecstasy. Murmurs of voices could be heard drifting up from the living room downstairs, and a few other noises in the bedroom down the hall were joining in, but what Benny concentrated on were the sounds of magic from the world outside, Ray knew. His man was a sensualist, and the night's powers were strong. Ray had a bruising grip on his lover's thighs, his own head spinning. 

Celtic met Roman, and the night's magic exploded. 

  
* * * * * *  


They lay entwined in the bed, and the clock struck midnight. A great cheer went up from downstairs, and Benny snuggled closer to the now-naked Ray. 

"The Witching Hour," he breathed. 

Ray stroked his beloved's cheek. 

"Yes." 

They fell asleep, wrapped in magic.* 

  
THE END  


  
(Until Yule!)  



End file.
